This invention relates generally to marine anchors, and more particularly to self-deploying stabilizers for drag embedment anchors. The self-deploying stabilizers fold into a collapsed, compact configuration for shipment and easy stowage, and automatically self-extend to a working position after anchor deployment for stable anchoring performance. These self-deployable stabilizers function simply and reliably in harsh environments, and can be used to replace standard fixed stabilizers on many high-efficiency drag embedment anchors.
There are a number of marine anchors which have stabilizers hinged to the anchor mechanism. U.S. Pat. Nos. 60,903 and 3,263,642 each disclose folding stabilizer bars which are attached at the upper and mid-section of the anchors, respectively. The stabilizers (stock) of U.S. Pat. No. 60,903 are for the express purpose of preventing fouling of lines. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,187; and 3,783,815 each disclose folding stabilizers which are hinged to the outside bottom edge of the anchor flukes. The folding stabilizers of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,263,642; 3,527,187; and 3,783,815 were specifically designed for logistic purposes, for convenience in stowage and shipment. In each of the prior patents, the hinged stabilizer arms must be manually extended outwardly in opposite directions from the folded or stowed position prior to deployment of the anchors. In instances, such as with the anchors of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,187 and 3,783,815 the stabilizer arms must then be bolted or locked into the extended position.
None of the prior art anchors provide for automatic extension of the stabilizer arms during deployment of the anchor. The prior art anchors are not designed for stabilizer arm deployment during anchor drag on the seafloor; and, they are not suitable for rapid deployment from a collapsed, compactly stowed configuration.